


An Intimate Moment

by The_Celestial_Toymaker



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: M/M, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 13:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10663896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Celestial_Toymaker/pseuds/The_Celestial_Toymaker
Summary: A short snapshot of the relationship between Harry and The Doctor.





	An Intimate Moment

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first piece of fanfiction so it's probably not very good or in character.  
> Disclaimer: The characters do not belong to me, they belong to the BBC.

"Doctor?" The alien looked up from what he had been doing and over towards his friend. "Yes Harry?" He stepped closer and quietly grabbed the Doctor's lapels. "I love you." he whispered, before pulling the Doctor into a soft kiss. As they pulled apart, the Doctor grinned. "And I you Harry, and I you." The Doctor pulled his companion into a warm, comforting hug and they swayed gently from side to side. Little did they know that Sarah Jane had watched the whole exchange, and was standing in the farthest corner with a smile on her face.


End file.
